Softly so Softly, the Snow Shall Fall
by YamiYumes
Summary: Fina's heart is shattered and she finds it unbearable to cope with. She does the only thing one can do... WARNING! Major character death...


**The Beginning of the End**

She looked down at her hands, eyes dull and a melancholy expression on her face. Blood was almost like rivers down her pale arms, and dripping from her dainty fingertips as she looked upon the horrific sight that was once Crescent Isle. The Silvite merely stared at her own hands once again, not even the slightest bit regretful. Her crystal eyes were dead, and she reveled in the fact that she was superior over these whelps.

Fina smiled as she watched the rivulets of blood slowly, yet surely, create a small puddle at her feet. She stood still, then raised her head to look towards the Silver moon, waiting. Soon, her ears caught the sound of silent footsteps beginning to move towards her.

"I never thought it would take such a small thing to make you do this, Fina," came the soft voice that she knew so well. Ramirez stepped from the shadows, his unfeeling mask set in place. He digested the sight in front him before speaking again. "All of this over some lowly Air Pirate..."

Fina said nothing, yet looked towards the corpse feet away from herself. It was nearly impossible to recognize, if it had not been for the red hair in two pony tails from each side of the mutilated head. Naturally, it was Aika...the one who started it all. She had taken Vyse from Fina, and now she had paid the ultimate price.

The blood that puddled at the young woman's feet belonged to the red head, and Fina loved the feeling of it upon her supple flesh. It was so easy...just a small cut here, a well placed blow there... And she had fallen, that easily, into the awaiting arms of death. With her, she took the man whom was the center of it...Vyse also lay dead beside Aika, his life's fluids intermingling with his childhood friend's.

Ramirez shook his head, gazing coolly at the ruins of the Air Pirate's base. He then turned towards the way he came, inclining his head ever so slightly towards Fina. "If you so wish, you may accompany me back to Valua," he said softly. "Lord Galcian would most likely like to commend you for your help to our cause."

"I didn't do it for Galcian," Fina hissed, voice cold, dead. "I did it for myself, and that's all I need now. I don't need anyone else, least of all the Valuan Empire who stole everything from me..." She returned her gaze to her arms, then slowly looked at the retreating back of Ramirez. "I'm sorry..."

Ramirez stopped, not bothering to turn. "I understand," he murmured. "You may not believe it, but I've gone through the same." He sighed, silver hair falling into his eyes. "My orders were to come and destroy this place, but you've done well on your own. Goodbye, Fina."

"Goodbye, Ramirez," she replied, closing her eyes and letting the sound of a departing air ship flee her ears. She then smiled again, bringing a small object from her sleeve. It was a knife. "This is the only thing that shall bring me completion..." she said, drawing lazy circles upon her wrist with the edge. "You're the only companion I have now...nothing else can ease this pain within me."

She added more pressure to the knife, and sighed in pleasure as the steel sunk into the flesh at her wrist, drawing crimson blood forth. She dug a little deeper, puncturing the vein, and did the same to the other wrist. Now not only Aika and Vyse's blood stained her skin, but now her own.

She weakly walked over to Vyse's body and laid his bloodied head in her lap, lightly stroking the soft brown hair. The blood spilling from her wrists flowed onto his head, matting his hair as she sung softly:

"_Softly so softly, the snow shall fall, softly so softly, my life shall fade._

_My energy fades, softly so softly, and I shall die slowly so slowly._

_Softly so softly, the tears will fall, and softly so softly the people will weep._

_My loved ones watched as I battled the evil plaguing our home and softly so softly, they heard my cry._

_Softly so softly, my body falls, softly so softly, into the snow._

_My blood begins to spread slowly so slowly, and my eyes begin to close, softly so softly._

_Softly so softly, I feel my opponents breath. Softly so softly I hear him weep._

_"Dearest sister, please forgive me," he whimpered softly so softly. "I never meant it to go this far."_

_Softly so softly, I begin to laugh, and reach to touch his face, softly so softly._

_Softly so softly, his eyes look upon me and my other hand reaches my blade, slowly so slowly._

_With the remaining strength I have, I whisper, "Softly so softly shall our wings take flight." And thrust the blade into his stomach, slowly so slowly._

_Softly so softly..._

_The snow shall fall..._"

_(**Author's Note**)_

_Alrighty then. Mighty sad, no? Not really. The song she sings isn't really a song...I wrote that poem for English class, so it's MINE! hisses Anyways, I wrote this when I was having sad feelings about some things, and I needed to get it off my chest. I feel better now. Please leave a review and tell me what you think._


End file.
